What REALLY happens to Milli and Powder?
by EmilyyOSHIT
Summary: Well, noone really does stories on the background characters like Powder and Milli, so I'm making a reason for them to be there :3 PLUS, there not even on the CHARACTER list! so maybe ill spark a trend and get them up there.


**Milli Miller.**

We've all seen her. We all know about her little orangey-blonde pigtails. We all know about her fake southern accent during the Stupid Spoiled Whore phase. But what do we REALLY know about Milli Miller? Well for one her name isn't spelled Millie or Milly, its MILLI. She is more of a background character, and is frequently found with the redheaded girl named Powder, also known as Sally Turner. They are pretty much best friends. Yep, Powder and Milli, best friends forever. Nothing can tear them apart.. WE THOUGHT.

MILLIS POV

--- --- --- --- ---

"AHH! Milli, what the hell?!" Powder tripped onto the pavement.

"HAHAHA. You get fooled easily, christ!" I laughed hysterically at Powder's gullibility. I told her she had a spider on her back. I get her every time!

We were walking from their seat at the back of the bus to the hallway. Everyone was filing in and bored stiff for another gayass school day. Kyle and Stan were poking fun at an apparently embaressed Cartman, wonder what happened there? Tweek was screaming because Craig asked him about the math quiz.

"TOO MUCH GODDAMN PRESSURE DUDE, AHH!!!" Craig walked away with pity for the coffee-addict. Red and Bebe were laughing at Wendy's hat. It was covering one of her eyes, and she was acting all french and prissy about it. Butters was 'Lululu-ing' by himself at his lonesome locker. It was the locker everyone else forced him to have, because noone can stand him. I, personally have a little thing for that blonde cutie. I didn't notice Powder was looking at someone else, because I was so focused. We were leering in opposite directions when Annie stepped into Powder's view.

"Guys? GUYS?! POWDER!" she broke Powder's trance.

"Oops, sorry Annie. I was uhh.. just looking at the clock." There was no clock in sight, but she got away with it.

"C'mon Powder, we're going to miss the giant presentation in assembly now! ..Milli?" I hadn't answered her at the time. I was a little occupied. Since our school was so redneck and ghetto, our assembly could only fit so many people. Mostly the kids in sixth grade took all the best seats and got to miss first period, then the slow people and the losers had to sit in class and do homework. Owch to me, right? WRONG.

I decided that it was the only way to get to know Butters, who was apparently a 'Melvin.' Did I care? Hell no. I am a little bit of a flirt, and I'm not afraid to tell guys exactly what I think. Like that time we were all Stupid Spoiled Whores: "MM, I'd like a piece of that!" "I'd like to twizzle HIS pixie stick!" "I'd like to wax HIS crank shaft!" Whore-ish I know. But that was the trend. I've changed a bit since then, and I wouldn't freak the hell out of Butters by telling him I'd like to gargle his marbles. The bell rang and the fast kids sprung into action. Bill grabbed Annie, who was with Powder, and pulled them into the assembly. I could see Kyle and Kenny leaving a frustrated Stan behind. In about 20 seconds time, the hallway was left with doe-eyed slow kids, and of course, Butters.

Clyde started crying about his slowness. He was branded the second fattest kid in South Park, poor kid. He's cute, but he's a crybaby.

--- --- --- --- ---

I walked into the classroom and sat alone. God, I'm such a loner without Powder. All the girls seemed to make it in the assembly but me. All the more excuse to talk to a certain BOY. Then the other girls, especially Wendy, who has gotten quite bitchy lately, won't judge me. The classroom was almost completely empty, so there was a good chance Mrs.Garrison would leave us alone and go have sex in a pickup truck with some trucker who 'needs some goddamn poo-tang!' Poor truckers don't know he's actually a man. Clyde, Stan, myself, Butters, and Jason (that bald-ish guy who reminds me of Harry Potter) were sitting at random desks, clingily clustered together, for fear of seeming loner-ish. I felt left out completely, being a girl and all. But luckily, the 5-person class accomodated me quite nicely. I WAS A LUCKY FUCK TO GET THE SEAT THAT I DID. It was normally Jason's seat, but since Mrs.Garrison never showed up (maybe he finally got into the assembly himself) Jason sat down beside a creeped out Stan. Clyde sat on one side of me, and Butters in the other. He was doodling a little picture of a bunny. How sweet. I mean, most girls would find that homosexual, but I honestly find it an adorable turn-on. It's good that at least one of the boys was in touch with his feminine side. Well, Stan was considered that too, having a girlfriend at such a young age. But then she dumped him, and he became a little untrustworthy with girls. He is now very distant to us females. Thanks, Wendy. Anyways, Butters was out of baby blue crayon, and he asked me to borrow one. I giggled and chirped that I had one, and handed it to him gleefully. He smiled at me and continued. After that, I felt like shit. Maybe I could just... I swiftly took my right hand to his page with a teal crayon and wrote... SHIT what should I write? For a moment, he paused while I brought up the first thing in my mind.

"Hi." it wrote, in my messy swirly caligraphy. Butters didn't seem freaked out or anything. To my joy, he took my blue crayon and wrote,

"Well hello there!" on my paper. I blushed a little at his cute way of talking, but continued.

"How are you?" GAY GAY GAY GAY. Why am I such a loser sometimes?

"Im doing just swell, how about you?" Well ain't that the darndest thing. Why should I be embaressed, he's probably the friendliest kid in the school! We kept silently chatting away, not giving a care. Clyde at one point muttered, "Melvins," and I shot him a "WHAT WAS THAT, BITCH?!" kind of look. Clyde's eyebrows raised, as I performed a 'Craig' and flipped him off.

"WEHHHEHEHEHE..." Crying again?!

JESUS CHRIST! LEARN TO DEAL, CLYDE!

--- --- --- --- ---

Tell me if this is a gayass idea or not peoples. Not continuing till I get at least 5 reviews :

EMM.


End file.
